Where Are The Words
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Before CoG, Clary between a rock and a hard place. J&C And I do want them to kiss, soooooooooo badly.
1. Chapter 1

Where are the words?

A simple idea of Clary's thoughts before CoG.

Disclaimer: No relation to Cassie Clare or her stuff.

The room was dimly lit by a light from the bathroom. She sat on her bed staring at the cell phone in her hand. The drapes were drawn and she didn't know if it was day or night out. She wanted to call Jace. It didn't matter what time it was, she felt stuck. She wanted to hear his voice. How should the conversation start, how could she keep it going? A list of questions swam around in her head. The phone felt cold and heavy in her hand like her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Are The Words

Chapter 2

Still disclaiming that Ms. Clare has anything to do with this.

Alright, thought Clay, I'll call. She speed-dialed Jace's cell. It rang.

"Brrringgg," it rang once.

"Brrringgg," it rang twice. Clary's mind was frantic. What will she say? Should she hang up? She so wanted just to hear his voice.

"Brrringgg," third ring. Clary is at the height of her readiness to gab away about absolutely nothing.

"Brrringgg," fourth ring and Clary is now relaxing a touch. His phone is off or he isn't answering. Good, she'll just leave a message.

"Brrringgg," fifth ring and now the voice message system kicks in. She leaves a quick hello and folds her cell closed while she flops back onto her bed. Wow, that was intense. How would she ever learn to slay demons if she couldn't even make a call to the one she loves? Clary started to feel herself reeling down a spiral. She felt stuck on the Dante Express heading south, looking out the window as each level of her fears passes before her eyes. Ng He wouldn't be able to find her here. If she had a crystal ball she would see him calling for her, frantically worried about her, and not being able to find her. Clary pictured herself as Dorothy, in the Wizard of Oz, held captive by the wicked witch looking at her Auntie Em in the smoky crystal. But Clary is calling,

"Jace, Jace, it's me Clary. I'm here, on this train moving away from you. Please follow me, help me." Clary called out. But the crystal changes color and a new face appears, not Jace, not the wicked witch, but Alec. Alec laughing.

"No, no Alec, get Jace, please get me Jace!" shouted Clary.

Then she awoke. She didn't know that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes felt dry and crusty as if she had been crying before she fell asleep. Then she heard her phone playing that silly tune that Jace picked. It was embarrassing to have "Mwehh" go off in the middle of Taki's over and over, but it was Jace's voice at being evil.

"Hello?" answered Clary into her cell. She was still laying down.

"Jace's Demon Slaying Service. Do you have a demon that you want exterminated, ma'am?" asked Jace.

"Oh, Jace, what?" said Clary in a sleepy voice.

"I saw that you tried to call before, what's up sis?" said Jace.

He was calling her back. That made her feel better. And he called her 'sis' which made her heart sink..

"I was just calling to say hi. What's up with you?" asked Clary in an innocent voice.

"Nothing, just working out with some weapons I don't use much. You should come over to the Institute sometime. We'll get take out and use you as an excuse for Izzy not to cook." said Jace with a playful voice.

"That sounds good, but not tonight. I'm not feeling to well. I'm not good company." whimpered Clary.

"Oh, not feeling well? Well, get some rest and we'll try to do it real soon. See ya, gotta fly." said Jace then the phone went dead. Clary rolled over onto her side. She felt tired an depressed. She was nervous about another nightmare, but she couldn't fight the overwhelming blanket of sleep making her eyelids heavy. So, she closed them and let out a deep sigh.

It seemed that only a few minutes passed when heard a motorcycle sound like it was descending from the sky. Clary woke up, got out of bed, walked over to the window and looked out. It was dark out, when did that happen, she thought. Was this a dream? When she looked down from the second story of Luke's house to the ground there was Jace getting off of a Demon-powered motorcycle and looking up at her window. When he saw her he waved with something in his hand that looked like flowers. He came up the side walk and she just stood where she was, listening for a doorbell.


End file.
